


The King with the Red Eyes

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Semi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do for what you want most?" {Semi-AU SHORT One-shot. I was bored, I have no idea what this is.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King with the Red Eyes

"What would you do for what you want most?"

The throne room is dark and the voice that speaks to the short boy is low and dangerous.

He adjusts his scarf weakly. His throat hurts so badly he can barely speak.

The man stands and slowly makes his way over. His steps are languid and almost bored.

"You've travelled a long way, you must be tired. And thirsty.."

His promises of the water the traveler has been longing for makes his body ache.

"Nothing yet?"

This close, he can see the man's red eyes and maroon hair, and practically smell how rich he is. The fumes of water are strong on him.

"What do you want me to say?" He finally rasps.

"Tell me what you'll pay."

One hand touches his face, and he shudders at the glint in those eyes.

"For...?"

The question makes the other man slightly glare. And his hand tenses apprehensively.

"Water."

The black haired traveler feels the word drop as though it were a brick. He clutches his scarf again and fidgets.

"...I have no money on me." He murmurs honestly. "For someone like you... What I have is easily obtainable and of no value."

The king smirks again and takes the hand on the traveler's scarf. His fingers are large, and the gentleness with which they lead him toward the throne astounds the young man with blue eyes.

To the left of the throne is a small doorway that the redhead leads him through. Inside, a substantially smaller room than expected of a king-but none the less decorated. The extravagant bed covers are enough to send the weary traveler into a moment of sleepy eye blinks.

"On the contrary." He forces himself to turn back to the man now seated on the edge of the bed with his eyes gazing over the black haired stranger's stomach. "You have quite a few things that I want."

The shorter man straightens his shoulders.

"Pardon.. But I don't understand what you speak of."

"In due time..."

The king gestures him over and with a smooth motion of practice, pulls him down onto the bed as well. The fabric is so soft the smaller man fears he will fall asleep on the spot.

"You will understand."

And suddenly, the blue eyed boy does.

The man with red eyes wastes no time. He strips the traveler and makes his body respond to his touch with feather kisses that dissolve into his skin. At least twice does he bring him shaking in climax before he finally makes a move suggesting he intends to penetrate.

But he stops and takes several long, drawn out moments to stare and admire the rarity beneath him. Long enough for his captive to catch a breath-

"Is this how everyone gets their water?"

His voice is breathy. And taunting. And the king's eyes flash devilishly.

"Only the ones I like."

If it is a compliment it is shallow and it doesn't make the bottom man feel better about this. Instead it makes him screw his eyes and turn away, as the deed is done and he can't turn back anymore.

His soul is sold by the time a mere few thrusts have been given. He knows he can't escape it and he can feel in his limbs that they don't want to, so he sighs and gives in and allows himself to scream to impress the king.

When he comes to he can't remember anything but the ache in his back. The king is absent, though several spots of bodily fluids (blood included) indicate it wasn't a dream.

The traveler is pleased to find his water by the bed, and chugs it while ignoring the bruises and bites and scratches all over his torso, his legs, and his spine.

His mind wonders if he should leave now. But his legs won't respond and he flops over and resigns to his fate.

He will be chained to the King with the red eyes for eternity.


End file.
